


Overboard

by Likiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dark Dean Winchester, Embedded Video, Episode: s07e01 Meet the New Boss, Episode: s07e02 Hello Cruel World, Episode: s07e03 The Girl Next Door, Episode: s07e04 Defending Your Life, Episode: s07s05 Shut up Dr Phil, Fanvids, Gen, Guilt, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Season/Series 07, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likiel/pseuds/Likiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going overboard" Dean's voice was taunting, tantalizing, filled with dark promises, whiskey and silk. "And you, brother, are what I'm falling for".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overboard

__  
**"I'm going overboard and you're what I'm falling for" Dean Winchester to Sam Winchester.**  


**"Overboard"** is about struggling/despair!Dean, who's facing the heaviness of his guilt, the secret is carring, the lies he is keeping telling to his brother... this is Dean's show, guys! It's his POV. For the plot, goes with the lyrics.

**WARNING:** The video also showing Dean's alcohol issues, direct consequences to his "rolling in the deep" trip.

What's really frustrating is that his "salvation", the help he needs is right here: Sam.

But Sam is also what's freaking him out, anytime his brother is coming close to the issue, Dean's closing off.

That's what this video is about. I'm very proud of it and I really hope you gonna enjoy it. please let me know.

I gave Likaella the idea of this and since we both are fan of Marié Digby, we used "overboard" her wonderful song, featuring Livvi Franc. This vid is a collaboration.

Kiss! Please, let me know if you like it.

 

Lyrics:

Overboard

Overboard

Overboard

Save me, I'm going over board, ohh

Catch me, your what I'm falling for, ohh

Stop me before my emotions surround me

I hit the bottom keep me from drowning

Save me, I'm going overboard, overboard, overboard

Here I go once again getting carried away

I can't help it my heart won't stay in its place, its place

Situations out of hand always caught with a man

Tell my why I cant go according to the plan

I'm already gone.

Lost at sea there's a light in the distance

Under the surface, Pulling me in

Before I know I'm already under

Always to find I'm in to deep

Save me, I'm going over board, ohh

Catch me, your what I'm falling for, ohh

Stop me before my emotions surround me

I hit the bottom keep me from drowning

Save me, I'm going overboard, overboard, overboard

I'm right on the edge someone stop (Overboard)

Is anyone out there watching (Overboard)

don't let me fall to heartbreak,

I'm here in need come rescue me

Save me, I'm going over board, ohh

Catch me, your what I'm falling for, ohh

Stop me before my emotions surround me

I hit the bottom keep me from drowning

Save me, I'm going overboard, overboard, overboard, overboard.

**Author's Note:**

> LINKS:  
> YT: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJict-aSfIk  
> Vimeo: http://vimeo.com/31089627
> 
> The fic is coming next chapter.


End file.
